


Dares & Coffee Dates

by moonstruckbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College!AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckbucky/pseuds/moonstruckbucky
Summary: “I’m really sorry but this is a dare so please just don’t freak out.”





	Dares & Coffee Dates

They said high school was the best four years of your life. You weren’t sure who had said that, but it was probably some star football quarterback or head cheerleader who hadn’t had to worry about teasing, bullying, or overall ignorance by their peers.

Now college, college was supposed to be an even _better_  four years, and you supposed it was off to a decent start. Your roommate wasn’t a total basket case from what you could tell, and your professors so far seemed pretty reasonable. What came as a total surprise was the lack of college parties; the first one didn’t occur until almost a month into the semester. You supposed it was the calm before the storm; everyone was too busy acclimating or re-acclimating to college life to really think about partying.

So when your roommate and current best friend Natasha tossed a black shirt at you and told you you were going out, you were mildly surprised. The two of you, for the most part, were content enough to sit around your dorm on the weekends with a movie marathon and takeout food. Despite Natasha’s outgoing personality, she was a homebody at heart.

But apparently not tonight.

Natasha had given you one of your favorite going-out shirts, a thin, soft black piece of fabric with criss-cross straps across the chest. The neckline wasn’t too deep, just enough to leave something to the imagination. Pairing it with your best jeans and a pair of booties, you let Natasha drag you down the hall and out of your dormitory building.

Since Nat had been so laidback about just hanging out at home up until now, you only thought it fair that you indulge her this one thing. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to let loose and relax just a bit.

The house where the party was being held was an older Victorian-style. Bodies and music poured out of it, and you couldn’t help the small swell of excitement from bubbling up in your chest. You and Nat weaved your way into the house, making a beeline for the kitchen for a couple of drinks. The beer choice was shitty, so Nat mixed you a couple of rum and Cokes, and you sipped on it slowly.

The alcohol warmed you and relaxed your shoulders. You and Nat mingled in the kitchen, striking up conversation with a couple girls on your floor, and it wasn’t long until you found yourself in the midst of a semi-buzzed game of Truth or Dare. A few more people had joined in, and the game moved into the living room.

Nat, ever the schemer, turned to when it was your turn, smirking. “Truth or dare?”

“Hmm,” you hummed around a sip of your drink, “I’m feeling risky. Dare.”

The group ooh’ed as Nat’s eyes swept the party, bouncing from person to person until she grinned wickedly. You swallowed the lump of dread in your throat, steeling your expression into one of quiet confidence.

“I dare you, my wonderful roommate, to make out with that boy over there who hasn’t taken his eyes off you since we started this little game.” She lifted a finger off her drink to point. Your eyes followed her finger, stomach flipping when they landed on a tall, broad-shouldered stranger leaning against the wall across the room with a couple of his friends.

More surprising than your body’s reaction to him was the fact that he was already watching you. His lips curled into a smirk as he tipped back his beer, and the action had you pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. Nat watched the exchange with a broadening smirk, eyebrows rising when you tipped back the rest of your drink.

“No problem.” Slamming the plastic cup down, you got to your feet, a sudden rise in confidence moving you forward.

The guy against the wall straightened up, eyes suddenly growing nervous as they flitted around the party before landing back on you. Two more strides and you were in front of him.

“Hi,” you told him, a little breathlessly because holy shit he was even more gorgeous up close.

“H-hey,” he stammered, wiping his top lip of beer. A nervous smile curled his mouth. “I’m Bucky.”

“Y/N. Look, I’m really sorry about this but this is a dare so please don’t freak out.” He didn’t have long to contemplate that statement before your fingers curled into his shirt and tugged him down to you.

His lips slanted over yours, a surprised noise erupting from the back of his throat. His brain seemed to catch up with what was happening because his eyes fluttered closed and he began to kiss you back. Fingers tightening in his shirt, you sighed into his mouth when his tongue swept across your bottom lip. Your free hand drifted up into his long hair, curling the strands around your fingers and tugging gently.

You smirked against him when he whimpered into your mouth, and his arms snaked around your waist to pull you flush against him. Your lungs burned with the need for oxygen, but you were so not ready to pull away yet. This kiss definitely topped your list of Best Kiss, even though it wasn’t a very long list. His mouth was soft but demanding, and the way it moved over yours had your nerve endings alight with desire. God, you could get used to being kissed like this.

The sound of distant cheering pulled you back into the moment and, very reluctantly, you broke away. Your lips parted with a smack but your eyes remained closed for a few moments before you let them open. Bucky was staring down at you, the blue in his irises nearly swallowed by the pupil. His eyes followed the movement as your tongue licked at your bottom lip, fingers tightening around your waist.

It was then you realized the cheering was coming from his friends around you, wide grins and laughing eyes watching the two of you. Face flaming, you released Bucky’s shirt, subconsciously smoothing out the wrinkles your fingers caused, and took a step back.

Clearing your throat, you chanced a glance up at Bucky’s face. He was still watching you, this time with a small smirk on his face.

“Well….thanks,” you said lamely before spinning on your heel and walking back to the now loudly catcalling group of your friends. Nat was fanning herself as you dropped back down beside her, and you covered your heated face. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Holy shit, Y/N, that was hot!” cried a brunette girl. Wanda, you think her name was.

Laughing, you mock-bowed. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.”

The next morning, you were reluctant to leave your bed, but your hangover demanded coffee. Nat was still passed out, merely a bump under her covers. Smiling fondly, you threw on a university sweatshirt and slid into a pair of moccasins, grabbed your wallet and room key, and headed down to the small cafe across from your dorm.

You stood in line, which was surprisingly long for a Saturday morning at….Christ, 8 AM?! Did college students not treasure sleep all that much? Shaking your head, you moved forward in the line until you were at the counter.

“Good morning, stranger.”

Your head snapped down from where it was staring at the menu, eyes widening at the barista.

The guy you’d made out with the night before.

He was smirking, leaning those delicious muscular forearms on the counter, as he waited for you to place your order.

“H-hi,” you stuttered, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Glad to see you’re not hungover,” he said idly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be fooled. I’m hungover all right. Bucky right?”

He nodded. “Y/N right?”

You smiled, mirroring his nod.

“What can I get ya?”

“What do you recommend?” you asked.

“A date.”

Eyes wide, Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth as a beautiful blush stained his cheeks ten shades of red. It was your turn to smirk as your own cheeks heated up, but watching Bucky struggle was way too amusing.

“I-I mean, I’d like it if I could, you know, take you out. On a date, that is.”

“Are you always this smooth a talker?” you joked. Bucky chuckled nervously, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Normally I have a whole elaborate speech planned out but I guess you’ve rendered me near speechless.”

“Okay, charmer,” you said, blushing like mad now. “I’ll go out with you, and I’ll have the mocha latte please.”

“Really? Great! Um, cool. So I’ll, um, just….” Bucky’s stammering was almost too endearing, but you figured you’d put the poor boy out of his misery. Grabbing his hand and the pen in the cup on the counter, you scrawled your number on the back of his hand.

“Call me when you want to go out. I’m free all week.”

Bucky was frozen solid for a few seconds before his brain snapped back into focus. “Right, um, your latte’s on the house. On me. That’ll be right up.”

“Thanks Bucky.” You smiled, stepping away from the counter to wait.

You watched him work even when he slid your latte across the counter. Every so often he’d glance up and smile at you, and you couldn’t help but think that college was of to an amazing start.


End file.
